


Hot for Teacher

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Nicky is a cop and Mark is a teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

Inspector Nicky Byrne let out a frustrated sigh and angrily punched his fist into the steering wheel. It had been a long frustrating day and the traffic around him was moving so slow that he honestly believed he could walk back to the station faster than his car could take him. He reached over and flicked through the radio stations but nothing good was playing. The traffic lights changed and three cars managed to cross the intersection before they turned red again.  
Nicky groaned and switched his indicator on. He needed to get off this road and he needed to do it now. The back roads would make his journey longer but he just had to get out of this traffic pile up. The light finally changed and he turned the corner. About two blocks down the traffic appeared to ease slightly but he turned into yet another street. The inspector barely paid any attention to his route, he just wanted to get back to the station and pour himself the largest cup of coffee he could.

He looked down at his notebook on the passenger seat and tried to remember if he’d written down all the details. His partner had called in sick and rather than take a rookie along, Nicky had chosen to handle this call on his own. A domestic disturbance on the outskirts of town which had supposedly been a simple misunderstanding. He’d taken down the basic information but could do little else so he’d left.  
Nicky turned the corner and had barely travelled a mile down the road when another car cut him off. The driver didn’t appear to notice him and sped off. The blonde was already in a foul mood so he turned his siren on and hit the accelerator. The driver was going to be in for a surprise given that Nicky was driving an unmarked Garda car.

With the siren blaring and his anger rising, he gave chase but the driver of the other car slowed down immediately and pulled off to the side of the road. Officer Byrne pulled his car over, picked up his notepad, adjusted his hat and climbed out of the car. He walked up to the driver’s door while the perpetrator wound the window down.  
When Nicky reached the driver, he paused and was immediately thankful for the dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He knew he was staring… in fact, he was practically gawking. The young man behind the wheel of the car had the most amazing eyes Nicky had ever seen. His dark hair complimented his blue eyes, making them shine ever brighter, and his lips were so full they were practically begging to be kissed.

“Officer… I am so, so sorry” The young brunette greeted him. “I swear, I didn’t even see you… I’m sorry, I… I just wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. And I know that’s a bad, bad excuse but I’m in a hurry and I just can’t be late or I’ll be in trouble with my boss and…”  
Nicky didn’t say a word, he simply couldn’t. He just stood there and let the brunette ramble on.  
“I’m still miles away from where I’m supposed to be and I have a class in ten minutes and…”

“Are you aware of how fast you were going back there?” Nicky finally managed to form words.  
“No… But I know it was too fast” the driver replied.  
“Can I see your license and vehicle registration?”

The brunette pulled out his wallet and handed his license to the officer. He then reached into the glove compartment and located the registration which he also handed over. Nicky took both these items then turned his back on the brunette.  
The name on both the license and the registration was one Marcus Feehily. Nicky spent a good amount of time reading over all the information. It listed Marcus’ address and his date of birth. He was only a few years younger than Nicky… Unfortunately there was nothing on there about his marital status.

“Mr Feehily, I really should write you a ticket” Nicky said when he turned back to the car.  
“Oh no” Marcus’ face fell. “Then could you please, please do it fast? I really need to…”  
“I’m sure your professor won’t mind you being a few minutes late”  
“No, you don’t understand, I am the professor… I mean, the teacher… and it really doesn’t set a good example to my students if I’m late”  
“I’m sure speeding doesn’t set a good example either”  
“No, you’re right… it doesn’t”

“I’ll tell you what” Nicky handed the licence and registration back to Marcus. “Since you’re in such a hurry and I’m in a particularly good mood… I’ll let you off with a warning this time”  
“You will? Thank you”

Marcus reached out and placed his hand upon Nicky’s. He then smiled up at him with a smile that lit up his entire face.  
“But if I catch you speeding again” Nicky continued. “I will have to throw the book at you”

“Or spank me with it for being so naughty” Marcus replied.  
His eyes suddenly widened in shock and his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. Nicky, himself, felt his own face flushing but was saved by his dark glasses.  
“I can’t believe I just said that… To a cop” Marcus lowered his gaze, looking away in embarrassment.  
“It’s Inspector actually” Nicky replied. “And I’m not much of a spanker… more a biter”  
Marcus looked up and noticed that the Inspector had removed his sunglasses. For a moment, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the other man’s gaze.  
“Drive safely, Mr Feehily and slower” the Inspector said before sliding his glasses back on and walking away from the car.

Nicky’s legs were shaking as he made his way back to his car and slid into the driver’s seat. Ahead of him, Marcus Feehily appeared to be having a difficult time starting his car. A moment later, his car came to life and it pulled back out onto the street. With a sinking heart, Nicky watched the man with the gorgeous eyes drive away and out of his life.

^^**^^**^^**^^

Mark’s hands were shaking as he climbed out of his car. He held his satchel in his hand, gripping it tightly in an attempt to control himself. He still couldn’t believe he’d told an inspector to spank him.  
‘Dammit Mark’ he accosted himself. ‘Are you really that desperate for a lay?’  
But he knew the real answer to that question. Yes, he was slightly desperate but the fact was that he’d always had a soft spot for a man in uniform. His last boyfriend had been a fireman… They’d only been together three months but Mark had loved watching him leave for work in his uniform and he’d also enjoyed carefully stripping him of his uniform.

The brunette shook his head and hurried down the hall. He pushed the door open and went inside. The room was quiet as his students sat reading. His Teaching Assistant, Kian was behind the desk. Mark moved slowly into the room but one of the lads in the back row decided to announce his arrival.  
“Thanks for finally showing up, Mr Feehily”  
“That’s enough from you, Bryan” Mark replied. “I take it to mean you’ve got your latest assignment ready to hand in then?”  
Bryan immediately fell silent.

“Class, forgive me” Mark stated. “I had… Car trouble”  
“Not a problem” Kian spoke up. “I thought we’d get started on the next lot of sonnets”  
“Okay, have we all read the next two sonnets?” Mark asked his students.

The lesson flew by in a haze as Mark lost himself in the beauty of Shakespeare’s sonnets. Before he knew it, the class had ended and his students were filing out of the room. He picked up his satchel and placed it on the desk.

“Hey” Kian started. He leaned against the desk and looked down at Mark. “Is everything okay?”  
“I was just running a little late” Mark replied.  
“Did you really have car trouble?”  
“I did… Apparently my car was going too fast and I got pulled over”  
“Did you get a ticket?”  
“No…”  
“Ahhh, you… dazzled her with your brilliant smile”  
“I just appealed to his good side and he let me off with a warning”

Mark trailed off but Kian picked up on it immediately.  
“He was cute, wasn’t he?” Kian asked.  
“Kian!” Mark averted his gaze and nervously flicked through the pages of one of his books. “This isn’t an appropriate conversation for us to be having”  
“Why not?”  
“You’re my TA”  
“And your friend… So tell me, was he cute?”  
“Cute is a total understatement”

“Wow” Kian smiled. “Congratulations”  
“For getting pulled over?” Mark replied.  
“No, for finally noticing a cute lad… You’ve had your head in the sand for months and it’s time you started to move on”  
“We’re so not talking about this” Mark said as he climbed to his feet.  
“I’m not going to let this go” Kian called as Mark walked out of the room.

^^**^^**^^**^^

Nicky unlocked the front door of his apartment and elbowed it open. He stepped inside and kicked the door closed behind him. The blonde walked into his kitchen, stepping over his cat, and placed the paper bag he’d been carrying onto the counter. He opened the cupboard, pulled out a plate and started piling Chinese food onto the plate. Nicky walked into the living room and checked his answering machine. No messages.  
The blonde flicked the television on and aimlessly scrolled through the channels while eating. He didn’t have much of an appetite and spent the next fifteen minutes aimlessly pushing his food around the plate. Eventually, he gave up the pretence and turned the television off. Then he went into the kitchen and put the leftovers in the fridge.  
Nicky sighed and returned to the living room. He sat down and his cat leapt up onto his lap. The blonde began scratching the little fella behind his ears.

He must have nodded off because the next thing he knew, the room around him was dark and his cat was gone from his lap. The blonde stood up and made his way into the bedroom. The large empty bed didn’t look overly inviting until he pictured someone else sitting on it. For some reason, the brunette he’d pulled over for speeding had been seeping into his mind all afternoon.  
Nicky shook his head and went into the bathroom. He shed his clothes and climbed into the shower. After washing away the sweat and annoyance of the day, he left the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He moved into the bedroom and switched off the main light; the room was now aglow with the dim light of a lava lamp. It was something he’d always found soothing… like mood lighting.  
The blonde reached for the phone, his finger hovering over the keypad.

“What am I doing?” Nicky said aloud. “You don’t want to call him”  
He shook his head to clear his mind then he pressed speed dial four.

“Hey, it’s me” Nicky tried to sound cheery.  
“Jake?” the voice replied. “It’s been awhile”  
“Yeah, it has… Listen, I need a favour”  
“Just say what you need and when” 

Nicky gave the details then hung up the phone. He felt a little guilty so he walked over to the bed side table, opened the bottom drawer and located a small box. With shaking hands, he pulled an item out of the box then went and sat on the bed. He threw the towel aside and lay down in the middle of the mattress.  
As he ran his hand down his chest and gripped his cock, an image of *that brunette* filled his head. He lazily stroked his cock several times and was semi-hard within a few strokes. Sure he’d been eager to do this all day but right now, he needed a little more.  
The blonde rolled onto his stomach and reached for the vibrator. He closed his eyes and spread his legs. Then he gripped the vibrator with his fingers and slowly pressed it to his hole. A low moan escaped his lips followed by a hiss at the stinging pain. He knew he should have taken time to prepare himself but he’d craved the pain. He bucked his hips as he pushed it in further and further until it was buried deep inside his body. Then he rolled over and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

It felt so good to be so full once more. His hand searched out the box, looking for the remote. He located it and prayed the batteries were still working. He switched it on and moaned with the pleasure. Bucking his hips, Nicky gripped his cock with his other hand and began working himself to completion.  
He thrust and bucked and stroked while moaning, groaning and hissing. It felt so fucking good that he never wanted it to end. Barely seconds into his activity, he closed his eyes and pictured the brunette from today… Marcus. Suddenly the hand touching him wasn’t his own and the vibrator inside him was no longer a vibrator. He clenched his muscles, wanting to feel every inch of Marcus’ cock inside him. It wasn’t long before he completely lost himself in the fantasy and he came, violently hard, crying out Marcus’ name.

It took some time for him to recover from his orgasm and even longer for him to move. He removed the vibrator and closed his eyes. Seconds later, he was asleep.

^^**^^**^^**^^

Mark was careful to obey the traffic rules on the way home. He stopped off at the store to pick up some groceries before carrying on to his empty apartment. His room mate was out of town for a few weeks and he was actually missing the lad. Living with a chef had plenty of perks, such as getting to go to some of the best restaurants in town and having amazing leftovers all the time but whenever Derek when away, Mark had to fend for himself food-wise which never ended well.  
He unlocked the door and went inside. He pressed the button on the answering machine and listened to the three messages. One for Derek which he wrote down and pinned to the fridge, one from his mother and one from a friend wanting to catch up for drinks.  
Mark sighed and moved into the kitchen. He whipped up a quick meal of scrambled egg on toast then sat at the table, aimlessly flicking through the day’s newspaper. He finished the crossword puzzle then threw the paper into the recycling bin.

Once he finished eating, he went into his bedroom and turned the television on to watch the news. Each time there was mention of the Garda, he found himself looking at the screen, hoping to catch a glimpse of his inspector but no such luck.  
He picked up a book and tried to read it but his mind wouldn’t focus properly. Mark sighed and went into the bathroom to draw himself a bath. He added some suds to make it a bubble bath then went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of wine.  
The bath ready to go, he took the wine and his book into the bathroom and removed his clothes. He climbed in and simply lay back, letting the water wash over him. It had been awhile since he’d had the place to himself so it was nice to have such a relaxing evening at home in a cosy bubble bath. He picked up the glass of wine and took a few sips. Mark closed his eyes and leaned back. In his mind, he could see his blue-eyed inspector… looking fit and gorgeous in his uniform.

He put the glass aside and let his hands run down his body. Then he took his cock into his hand.  
“Oh Inspector” Mark moaned to the empty bathroom. “Inspector”  
Mark replayed the events of his meeting the inspector but it didn’t take long for his mind to alter the events. He played out several various scenarios, some very close to the original and other’s as far apart as they could be. Mark started out simple, in his first fantasy when the inspector went to hand him back his licence, he reached out of the car and grabbed the blonde, pulling him in for a deep kiss.  
His favourite fantasy of the night, involved the inspector insisting Mark get out of the car then as payment for the speeding ticket, the inspector let Mark fuck him on the bonnet of his car.

With each passing fantasy, Mark came to a scary conclusion… He was falling for a lad he’d never see again.

^^**^^**^^**^^

Nicky awoke around 2am feeling very cold. He was naked atop his bed sheets and slightly sticky from his earlier fun. The blonde climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean himself off then he returned to bed. He slipped under the covers, turned the lights off and fell asleep within minutes.

*

He awoke in a good mood and found he even had a slight bounce in his step. He showered and jerked off to the fantasy of Marcus and ate a hurried breakfast before running out the door. Once at work, his partner greeted him with a confused look.

“Nicky?” Connor asked. “Are you feeling okay?”  
“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Nicky replied as he slipped into his chair.  
“You’re smiling… I can’t remember the last time you walked in the door with a smile on your face”  
“Oh. You keeping tabs on me or something?”  
“In a word? Yes…”  
“Connor!”  
“Come on, man… You’ve been moping about for months… I mean, the two of you broke up, what, six months ago?”  
“Eight actually”  
“And you’ve been miserable ever since… How many times have I told you to get back out there?”  
“A lot”  
“Yes, a lot… so, tell me... Did you meet someone?”  
“I really don’t want to talk about it”

Nicky turned his computer on and kept his gaze away from his partner. He really didn’t like where the conversation was going. Really, what was he supposed to say…? I pulled a lad over for speeding, let him off then spent all night jacking off to the thought of him. The blonde decided to just keep his mouth shut.  
Luckily, Connor dropped it when a case came to their attention. This kept them busy all day which meant Connor had other things on his mind. Around six that night, his partner came up to him.

“Hey Niko” Connor grinned. “A bunch of us are going for drinks, you wanna come?”  
“Sorry lads” Nicky replied. “I have plans tonight”  
“You *did* meet someone!”  
“No… Just catching up with an old friend”  
“Have fun then”  
“You too… See you tomorrow”

Nicky grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the office. He raced home, showered and changed then was on the road just after seven. His heart was racing as it usually did as he pulled into the car park. The blonde made his way inside and approached the hostess.  
“Good evening, sir” she greeted him.  
“Good evening” he replied. “Uh, I have a reservation for two under Jackson”  
She checked the book then smiled.  
“Yes, here it is… if you’ll follow me, or would you like to wait for your companion?”  
“I’d like my table please”

The hostess smiled then led Nicky through the restaurant and over to a secluded corner.  
“As requested” she indicated the table.  
Nicky thanked her and sat down. A moment later, a waiter appeared and he ordered a bottle of wine. Nicky had done this more times than he liked to admit but he still got nervous each time he met someone new.

“Excuse me, Jake?” a voice behind Nicky asked. “Jake Jackson?”  
“Yes, you must be Adam” Nicky replied. He stood up and turned around then froze in shock.  
Standing before him was the man he’d been daydreaming about all day. Marcus Feehily.

^^**^^**^^**^^

“You… You’re not Jake” Mark gasped. His face lost all colour and he feared he was about to pass out. “You’re… you’re a cop”  
“Wait” the inspector reached out and grabbed his arm. Mark had been about to flee.  
“You’re a cop” Mark said again.  
“I am”  
“Are you… here to charge me?”  
“I… I’m here because I wanted company and I… I hired an… an escort”  
“And you got me”  
Mark was torn between his desire to not be charged and his desperation to have dinner with his inspector.  
“Please don’t arrest me” Mark whispered.  
“Please, just sit down so we can talk… we’re attracting unwanted attention”

The brunette looked around and saw several pairs of eyes focused on them. He nodded and the blonde released him. Mark pulled out the other chair and sat down. The inspector did the same.  
“You’re name’s not Jake” Mark began. “Is it?”  
“No… My name is Nicky” he replied. “Well, Nicholas but everyone calls me Nicky. And your name isn’t Adam, its Marcus”  
“Mark”

The waiter returned with the bottle of red wine and two glasses. He opened the bottle and poured a glass for each of them before placing the bottle in the ice bucket. Once he’d walked away, Nicky picked up his glass and had a long swig. Opposite him, Mark did the same.

“And you’re definitely not here to charge me?” Mark asked him.  
“Why would I charge you? I hired you” Nicky replied. “I thought I was getting an escort for the evening… But it looks like I got a teacher instead… or was that just a lie you spun to get out of a ticket?”  
“I am a teacher, and I really was running late for class”  
“If you’re a teacher then why are you working as an escort?”  
“I love my job but it’s not exactly… lucrative”

Nicky nodded his head.  
“What about you?” Mark asked. “You’re an Inspector, why are you hiring an escort?”  
The blonder lowered his gaze and quickly picked up a menu.  
“I got a call this morning, a regular customer of the agency who needed someone in a hurry… requested brown hair and blue eyes… Even offered double the normal rate… I wasn’t going to say no to that kind of money but I was told I was meeting an investment banker”  
“Well, I’m sure you lie about your profession too”  
“Sometimes… I find it easier to say I’m a law student… But you didn’t answer my question”

Nicky looked up and found himself staring into Mark’s intense eyes.  
“I’m tired of being alone” Nicky confessed. “And I have a hard time meeting people… I prefer to enjoy my evenings out and this way I can…”  
“But it’s not exactly cheap”  
“You get what you pay for”  
“I am *not* a prostitute” Mark muttered under his breath.  
“And if you were, I’d have to arrest both of us”

Nicky gazed down at the menu once more.  
“If you’re uncomfortable being here, then you can leave” Nicky said. He nodded down at the white tablecloth and Mark saw a blank, sealed envelope on the table. “You can take your money and go, I won’t try to stop you and I won’t tell the agency either”  
“You want me to go?” Mark asked.  
“I want to enjoy a nice evening and meal but if you can’t-”  
“No… I… I’d like that too”

Nicky slipped the envelope and the menu across the table to Mark. The brunette picked both items up and carefully slid the envelope into his pocket. He opened the menu and examined his choices.  
While Mark looked at the menu, Nicky couldn’t help staring at him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Of all the people to have walked into this restaurant and this date… Nicky was having a difficult time keeping his hand from shaking with nerves.  
Mark ducked behind his menu and pretended to read it when he was, in fact, trying to calm his nerves. Of all the people he could have ended up on a date with… His heart was pounding in his chest. Perhaps he needed to rethink his second job though, he’d just unwittingly ended up on a date with a cop… Sure, what he was doing wasn’t illegal but many people did frown upon it.

“Are you ready to order?”  
The waiter had appeared from no where.  
“Uh, sure” Mark replied. He picked the first thing he saw then waited for Nicky to order. Once the waiter left, taking the menus with him, Mark had nothing left to hide behind.

“So, I’ve never ended up dating someone I’ve already met” Nicky confessed. “If you… know what I mean”  
“I do” Mark replied. “And me neither… I’ve uh only been doing this for a few months… Well, I used to do it a couple of years ago, paying my way through school, then uh I met someone and he didn’t much care for me being paid to date other men so I stopped”  
“So, you’re a teacher… What do you teach?”  
“English”  
“What are your students studying right now?”  
“Shakespeare”  
“Wow… Nice”

“And what about you?” Mark asked as he picked up his glass of wine. “How did you get into this?”  
“It’s kinda a long story” Nicky replied.  
“Well, we’ve got all night”  
Mark smiled and Nicky couldn’t help noticing the way his entire face lit up, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

“Have you heard of Shane Filan?” Nicky began.  
“The singer?” Mark replied.  
“Yeah”  
“Of course, he’s only, like, the biggest thing in Ireland and the UK right now… and has been for months. It’s like you can’t even pick up a newspaper or a magazine without seeing his face… Every time I turn on the radio they’re playing one of his songs or talking about/to him”  
“Yeah” Nicky averted his eyes. “Well, he’s my ex-boyfriend”

Mark felt his heart drop into his stomach. Not only was Nicky the most gorgeous thing he’d ever laid eyes on but he also had the most famous ex in the country. How on earth was Mark going to compete with that? A famous singer? Like Nicky would ever settle for a teacher after Shane Filan.  
He realized that Nicky was waiting for some kind of reaction out of him so Mark said the first thing that came to mind.

“He’s gay?” Mark asked. Nicky nodded his head.  
“We were together for years” Nicky began.  
“Can you prove it?”  
The brunette couldn’t believe he’d just asked him that. He was about to take it back, especially once he saw the look on Nicky’s face but the blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Mark watched as Nicky flicked through one of the sections and pulled out a small photo. He offered it to Mark who took it with a shaking hand.  
The photograph was old and had obviously been cut down several times to fit inside Nicky’s wallet. It was creased and torn and had a slight coffee stain.  
Mark examined it closely. It was obviously a few years old, Nicky looked much younger with shorter hair. He was smiling brightly and had his arms wrapped around a much younger Shane Filan.  
“That was taken the day I graduated the academy” Nicky explained. Mark handed it back to him and Nicky carefully tucked it away. “I know it’s probably stupid to still carry it around but that was one of the best days of my life and I was so happy back then”

Without thinking, Mark reached over and placed his hand upon Nicky’s. The blonde didn’t attempt to pull it away.  
“We met in high school and became best friends” Nicky smiled at the memory. “It wasn’t long before friendship turned to dating and dating became love… Once we graduated, we both went to Uni but I dropped out about a year in and joined the academy… Shane lasted another year at school but also dropped out to focus on music. He scored a few gigs and picked up a following then he was discovered… And it all spiralled after that… He started working a lot more, recording and doing shows not just in Dublin but all over Ireland and the UK. I tried to go with him as much as I could but it was hard… So he travelled a lot on his own… And something between us changed”  
Nicky paused and had another mouthful of wine.  
“Then his career just took off overnight” Nicky continued. “He hit it big, just like I knew he would… But he was away a lot and one day he came home and gave me a kitten, telling me that he didn’t like the idea of me being all alone while he was away… Three days after that, he packed his bags to go on tour and told me he was never coming back”

The blonde forced himself to hold back his tears. He knew he shouldn’t be talking about this. The reason he paid for dates was so he wouldn’t have to go into this story but Mark had asked him and Nicky had found himself unable to resist those eyes.  
“Then I made the mistake of calling the cat ‘Shane’” Nicky confessed. “I didn’t want him to leave me and I was in a state of denial… So now all I’m left with is an empty apartment and a cat that serves as a constant reminder of the man who broke my heart”

“Oh Nicky” Mark gently stroked his fingers along the palm of Nicky’s hand. “I am so, so sorry to hear that… it must have been painful for you and his success… I’m sorry I gushed about him when he mentioned him”  
“Its okay” Nicky brushed it aside. “Most people do… He has that effect on people”  
“But that still doesn’t explain what I’m doing here”  
“I didn’t want to get back out there… a part of me was hopeful he’d come back to me… We were together for years and I felt like my life was over without him… He was my first love, my first kiss… we took each other’s virginity, and I didn’t want to believe that he wasn’t going to come back to me… But my friends kept telling me I needed to move on and start dating so I called an agency… Actually, no… I… I hired a prostitute” Nicky shook his head. “God, why am I telling you all this?” he refilled his glass of wine. “I felt awful afterwards and hated myself so I swore never to pay for sex ever again… I just wanted someone to talk to, someone I didn’t have to be myself with… So I registered with an escort agency… I could be whoever I wanted to be with no strings attached”  
“That beats my excuse of just doing it for the money… But you do meet a lot of interesting people”

Their meals arrived so they began to eat.  
“My boyfriend and I broke up a few months ago” Mark confessed. “So I started taking more and more of these meetings… It made all my friends think I had a life and was moving on when I was really just moping about and missing him”  
“And what did he do for a living?”  
“He was a fireman… I have a soft spot for lads in uniform”

Mark quickly looked away, hoping Nicky hadn’t heard him.  
“Well, enough about our ex’s” Mark tried to perk up. “You’re an inspector, tell me more about that”

*

The evening flew by too fast and before they knew it, the waiter was removing their dessert plates. Nicky asked Mark if he’d like a coffee but the brunette declined. Nicky paid the bill and the two of them left the restaurant. Once outside, they stood nervously on the street each unsure of what to say to the other.

“Uh, do you need a ride home?” Nicky asked Mark.  
“I… uh… I think I’ll cab it” Mark replied.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I have to make a stop at the university anyway”  
“Well, the university is on my way home… the least you can do is let me drop you off there”  
Mark shrugged his shoulders.  
“If you insist”  
“I do”

Nicky looped his arm through Mark’s and led the brunette down to the car park. He unlocked the car then opened the passenger door. Mark thanked him then climbed in while Nicky walked around to the driver’s seat. When Nicky turned the key to start the car, the radio came on. When Mark recognized the singer, he reached over and changed the station.  
“Thanks” Nicky smiled at him.  
“You’re welcome” Mark smiled back.

Neither one of them spoke during the drive to the university. Nicky pulled up outside and stopped the car.  
“I can’t believe you teach at the very uni I dropped out of” Nicky said, gazing up at the building. “Do you mind if I come in with you and have a look around?”  
“Okay but I really shouldn’t be here so we’ll have to make it quick” Mark replied.

He used his key to let them in then he led Nicky down the hallways to his classroom.  
“What exactly are we doing here anyway?” Nicky asked.  
“I wanted to double check my lesson plan for tomorrow” Mark said. “But I stupidly left it here”  
Mark pushed open the door to his room and flicked the light switch. Nicky was surprised by the size of the room. He followed Mark over to the desk.

“You know I used to have a crush on one of my teachers” Nicky confessed. “I remember the first time I ever saw him, I was sitting in the front row and he took my breath away”  
He walked up to Mark and moved around behind him. He then positioned the brunette at the front of the room, looking out over the empty desks.  
“I’d be sitting right there” he pointed over Mark’s shoulder. “And I used to fantasize about him walking up to my desk during class… he’d ask me to stand up and when I did, he’d pull me into his arms” Nicky was standing right behind Mark, the brunette could practically feel Nicky’s heart beating. “And then he’d kiss me in front of the entire class”  
“That’s some fantasy”  
“Have you ever…?”  
“Fantasized about one of my students? No!”

Mark pulled away from Nicky, hoping the blonde hadn’t noticed the effect he’d had on Mark’s body. He walked back to his desk and picked up one of the books. Nicky moved closer and walked around the desk. He leaned back against it, looking at Mark expectantly.  
“So… you’re studying Shakespeare?” Nicky tried to change the subject.  
They were both suddenly aware that something had changed in the air between them.  
“Yes” Mark grinned. “We are… I love reading Shakespeare”  
“What, exactly, are you studying?”  
“His sonnets”

“Could you… maybe… read one to me?” Nicky asked, hopefully.  
“Uh…” Mark stammered. “Sure… Which one?”  
“Your favourite one”

Mark looked down at the book in his hand. Nicky smiled and hopped up onto the desk, looking at Mark expectantly. Suddenly, the brunette did one of the sexiest things Nicky had ever seen. He reached into the top drawer and pulled out a pair of glasses which he slipped on. The blonde’s jaw dropped as Mark looked at him over the rim of the glasses.  
“I know” Mark blushed. “They make me look dorky… But I need them for reading”  
“No” Nicky gaped. ‘They make you look sexy’

The blonde didn’t realize he’d said those last words out loud especially since Mark pretended he hadn’t heard them. However, they were both very aware that they were stepping into dangerous territory. The second Mark had sat down at that table and realized that Nicky wasn’t going to arrest him, he’d just wanted to throw the blonde over the table and fuck his brains out… Now that Nicky was sitting on his desk, Mark was fighting that urge once more.  
He opened the book and located his favourite sonnet.  
“Okay, here it goes…” Mark said.  
Nicky closed his eyes, picturing Mark in his sexy glasses and waited for his voice to wash over him with Shakespeare’s romantic words.

“Let me not to the marriage of true minds / Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,/ Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark / That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark, / Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks / Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, / But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved, / I never writ, nor no man ever”

He was barely halfway though the sonnet when he chose to sneak a peak at Nicky. The blonde’s eyes were closed and he was leaning back on the desk, his legs spread wide and he hand cupping his cock. Under other circumstances, Mark would have been appalled that Nicky was touching himself to one of the most beautiful sonnets Mark had ever known but the sight before his eyes simply took his breath away. He was relieved that he knew the sonnet by heart and didn’t need to look at the words any longer for he simply couldn’t take his eyes away from Nicky.

When Mark finished reading, he closed the space between him and the desk so he was now standing between Nicky’s open legs.  
“Don’t stop” Nicky panted. “It’s so beautiful”  
“So are you” Mark replied.  
He put the book down on the desk then stepped ever closer so he was within inches of Nicky. The blonde was still touching himself through his jeans. Mark leaned in and captured Nicky’s lips in a deep kiss. Nicky, not realizing Mark was so close to him, froze and pulled away in surprise. Then he opened his eyes and saw the lust and desperation he was feeling mirrored back in Mark’s eyes. Nicky lunged forward and kissed Mark, forcing his tongue into the brunette’s mouth.  
Then he felt his hand being pushed aside and Mark’s sliding into his pants. It was everything he dreamed it would be and more. His cock was pulsating with excitement as he thrust into Mark’s hand. He knew he wasn’t going to last long but he told himself to make it last. It was quickly becoming too much for him.

“Hello?”  
A voice called out. Mark instantly leapt away from Nicky as the door opened and a man stuck his head into the room.  
“Ahhh, Mark” the newcomer greeted him. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here so late… with company”  
“Arnold” Mark greeted him, hoping they were far enough apart that his colleague wouldn’t notice how flustered they both were. “This is a friend of mine… Nicky… Nicky, this is Arnold Whiteman, head of the archaeology department”  
“Nice to meet you” Nicky replied.  
“And you… Well, I’m off for the evening… Goodnight”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Arnold”

Once Arnold left, Nicky turned his attention back to Mark. The brunette looked like he’d just seen a ghost. With the moment now ruined and past, Mark decided to keep his distance from the blonde. Nicky also kept his head low, trying to calm his increased heartbeat.  
“Uh” Mark spoke. His voice faltered. “We should go”  
“Yeah” Nicky agreed. He started to move but quickly stopped. “Just uh gimmie a sec”  
The brunette turned and looked at Nicky. He saw the flush of excitement on the blonde’s face and told himself to stay away. It took much of his willpower because as he looked at Nicky, he realized that couldn’t imagine a sexier sight. 

Mark picked up his book which had fallen on the floor then started towards the door. He stopped when he heard Nicky slide off the desk. Once the blonde caught up to him, Mark opened the door. He then waited for Nicky to step into the hall. He switched the light off then followed the blonde down the darkened, deserted corridor.  
Mark was both relieved and outraged by the interruption. He was fuming at his colleague, had the other man not walked in Mark was certain he’d be fucking Nicky upon the desk right now.  
On the other hand, he was appalled by his own behaviour. One of the things Mark prided himself on was that, despite his unorthodox second job, he’d never once had sex with someone who paid him. When he’d sat down to dinner with Nicky, he’d insisted that he wasn’t a prostitute. Had they not been interrupted then he would have crossed that line and Mark knew that if he ever did cross it, he’d never be able to uncross it.

Nicky walked down the hall about two strides in front of Mark. He was finding it difficult to look at the other lad. He was still in a state of arousal; he could still taste Mark’s tongue in his mouth and feel his hand upon his cock.  
He kept his eyes front while trying to keep Mark behind him. With each step, Nicky silently cursed the fucking archaeologist who had walked in on them. All he wanted to do right now, an urge he was fighting back, was to throw Mark against the nearest wall and…

“So… Uh… is he a friend of yours?” Nicky had to break the silent and stop his wandering mind.  
“What?” Mark asked. He was partially distracted by the fact that Nicky was walking in front of him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde’s ass. Mark clenched his hand into a fist and realized he could still feel the blonde’s cock in his fingers.  
“That lad.. Aaron?”  
“Arnold… And uh… yeah, kinda”  
“Kinda?”  
“He’s a nice guy… We’ve had coffee together a few times…”  
“Coffee?”  
“My TA keeps telling me I need to get out more… Arnold’s asked me out a few times but… Let’s just say he’s definitely more interested in me than I am in him”  
“He did look a little… uh… put out”  
“Well, it’s not exactly professional to…” he trailed off.  
“But it’s after hours”

Mark didn’t know what to say to that so he fell silent. He pushed the main door open and the two of them stepped out into the main courtyard.  
“Are you sure I can’t give you a lift home?” Nicky asked.  
“Its fine” Mark replied. “There’s a taxi rank about a mile up the road”

The words had barely left his mouth with there was a loud clap of thunder. They both made the mistake of stopping and looking up at the sky. In that moment, the heavens opened and a torrential downpour of rain fell from the skies. They were drenched within seconds and without saying a word, they both took off at a run in the direction of Nicky’s car.  
The blonde unlocked it and the two lads jumped in. Nicky slid the key into the ignition but didn’t turn it on. His hands were already shaking from the cold of the rain. His clothes were sopping, right down to his underwear, and he reached up to wipe the excess water from his face. He then turned and looked at Mark. The brunette’s hair was plastered to his head and his clothes were clinging to every inch of his body.

“Can’t you turn the heater on?” Mark asked through chattering teeth.  
“No” Nicky replied. “It stopped working a few months ago”  
“And you didn’t think to get it fixed?”  
“I will… eventually”  
Mark rubbed his hands together in a bid to warm them up.  
“So… it looks like I’m driving you home after all” Nicky stated.  
“I guess so” Mark agreed. “As long as you don’t mind”  
“Mind? If you think I’m going to let you walk even a block in this then you’re wrong”

The blonde started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The rain was still coming down hard so he slowed the pace. The other cars on the road were all doing the same which made for slow travel. On a very good day, Mark could make it from the campus to his apartment in twelve minutes but tonight it took nearly forty.  
Nicky pulled up to the curb and Mark instructed him to drive into the residents’ car park. Thinking it was so the brunette wouldn’t get wet attempting to reach his front door, Nicky did as he was asked.

“You know” Mark began. “You really should come inside and dry off” he couldn’t believe the words coming from his mouth. “You’re shivering… I’ll put the kettle on and see if I can find you a dry shirt to wear home”  
Nicky’s first instinct was to say no as he really should be getting home yet he found himself switching the car off and unbuckling his seatbelt.  
Mark held the door open for Nicky as they made their way inside. Then he pressed the call button for the lift.

“Uh… If there’s a storm” Nicky began. “Should we really be getting in the lift?”  
“It’ll only be for a minute” Mark shrugged.  
“Still… Crazy weather and all… I’d prefer not to risk it”  
“Okay… For you”

Mark walked on and pushed open the door to the fire stairs. They moved up three flights of stairs, Mark’s shoes squelching with every step he took. He led Nicky down the hall to his apartment and unlocked the door. He went inside first and switched the light on. Nicky followed and pushed the door closed behind him. The cop in him made him lock it for extra security.  
The brunette immediately kicked off his shoes then knelt down and removed his wet socks. Nicky stood by the door, unsure of what he was meant to be doing. Mark nodded towards the kitchen so Nicky made his way down there.

The rain was pounding against the kitchen window. Nicky looked over and immediately regretted his decision to come inside. The storm was getting worse and he wasn’t looking forward to having to go back out in it.

“Uh…” Mark flicked the kettle on. “I’ll go find you something to wear”  
Nicky was still staring out the window so Mark decided to take his own wet shirt off. Not bothering with the buttons, he attempted to pull it off over his head. His arm somehow got caught up in the wet fabric and he swore in frustration.

The blonde turned around and saw Mark’s half naked body and his loosing battle with his shirt. Without thinking, Nicky hurried across the room and grabbed hold of the shirt. With one forceful tug, he managed to separate the brunette from the wet garment.  
The crisis now over, Nicky dropped the shirt on the floor. He and Mark were now standing so close together that he could practically feel the heat radiating from Mark’s half naked body. Nicky himself had been freezing mere seconds ago but now he was starting to feel flushed. 

Their eyes locked and Nicky subconsciously licked his lips. They both moved at the same time, their arms wrapping around the other’s body and pulling them close. Nicky’s wet clothed body pressed against Mark’s and the blonde closed his eyes. Their lips came together in a kiss that rivalled the one they’d shared in Mark’s classroom earlier. Nicky dominated the embrace, forcing his tongue into Mark’s mouth and pushing the brunette up against the nearest wall. Mark groaned into the kiss while his hands started fumbling with the buttons on Nicky’s shirt. He managed to undo two of them before frustration won out and he tore the shirt open.  
The buttons popped off, flying in many different directions before dropping to the tiled floor. The shirt quickly joined them on the tiles. Now separated from one barrier, Mark placed both hands on Nicky’s neck and urged the blonde to look at him. When their eyes met, Nicky saw the raw desire in the brunette’s gaze and his cock stirred. He grabbed one of Mark’s hands and brought it down the length of their bodies then placed it over his cock.

Mark swallowed and Nicky eyed his throat. The blonde leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mark’s clavicle before running his tongue up and down his neck. Mark moaned and found himself leaning his head to one side, wanting to give Nicky as much access as possible. The blonde pursed his lips and placed a series of small pecks along Mark’s neck and jawline.  
While Nicky teased his neck, Mark was using his hand to tease the blonde. He rubbed his hand up and down Nicky’s crotch, cupping him through his wet clothes. Each time Nicky gave a small whimper, Mark would rub that little bit harder. When he rubbed a little too hard, Nicky nipped at the sensitive flesh on Mark’s neck, causing the brunette to whimper in return.  
Mark slid his other hand behind Nicky’s neck and brought the blonde’s attention back to him. He closed the space between them and plunged his tongue into Nicky’s mouth. Nicky bucked his hips, thrusting into Mark’s hand.

As hot as this was, Mark felt they were getting nowhere. He ran both hands down Nicky’s back and squeezed his firm ass. Nicky bucked his hips, grinding his cock against Mark’s. The brunette squeezed again then lifted Nicky off his feet. He moved forward and Nicky took the hint, wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist, while the brunette carried him across the room.  
Mark then sat Nicky down on the kitchen table which was the perfect height for what he wanted. Mark’s lips left Nicky’s and began to explore his beautiful face. Mark kissed Nicky’s jaw and cheek before reaching his earlobe. He took the lobe into his mouth and gently suckled it. Nicky hissed and thrust his hips. Mark took this as a good sign and sucked a little harder.

“Lower” Nicky uttered the first audible word he could since he and Mark had started whatever it was they were doing.  
Mark kissed a trail down Nicky’s neck and when he reached the blonde’s shoulder, Nicky gave a small shudder. Right where his neck met his shoulder Nicky was very, very sensitive. Mark nipped at and grazed his teeth along this very spot and he felt Nicky’s cock twitch.

He smiled then gently pushed Nicky down onto his back. The blonde was surprisingly willing and laid back. Then Mark reached for the top of his pants. They were still wet from the rain and took some effort to get off but Mark managed to separate Nicky from his wet clothes and shoes. Then he stopped.  
Nicky was lying naked upon Mark’s kitchen table. His erection stood proud and tall, just begging for Mark’s attention. Mark bit his lip hard enough to possibly draw blood and was able to accept that this wasn’t a dream. The inspector he’d fantasized about the previous night was, in fact, naked in his kitchen.

“Mark” Nicky moaned.  
Hearing his name was all it took for the brunette to sink to his knees. He slid between Nicky’s thighs and hooked one of Nicky’s legs over his shoulder for better access. Then he moved in for the kill. The blonde’s cock was inches away from him but Mark wanted to enjoy this and, more importantly, he wanted Nicky to enjoy it too.  
The kettle came to a boil and switched off but neither one of them paid any of attention. The last thing either of them was thinking about right now was coffee.  
The brunette took Nicky’s cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke it. As his hand worked the length, he ran his tongue along Nicky’s thigh. He heard Nicky’s breath hitch and he kissed the other thigh. The blonde gently bucked his hips, urging him on.  
Mark always prided himself on being very thorough so he kissed a trail up Nicky’s thigh and across to his balls. With his hand still working the hardened tool, Mark took Nicky’s balls into his mouth and feverishly sucked. This caused the blonde to growl and squirm. Mark then proceeded to lick every inch of the sac before moving his tongue up Nicky’s length. The blonde’s cock was already weeping with need and Mark used his tongue to spread the cum along the head. Mark then lowered his head, sliding his hand down to the base of the shaft as he took the head into his mouth. As soon as Nicky felt the warm, moist cavern of Mark’s mouth on his cock, he cried out and found himself blinking back tears.

It had been such a long time since anyone had done this to him that Nicky was finding it difficult to focus, think, talk or breathe. He couldn’t remember the last time someone (Shane) had taken the time to make sure Nicky enjoyed every second. In his last few months with Shane, he was lucky if he could get a hand job out of him much less *this*.  
Nicky wanted to close his eyes and lose himself in the sensations that Mark was inflicting upon his body but that meant not watching the brunette at work and that was simply unacceptable. Nicky’s elbows were getting sore from having to hold himself up but it was worth it to watch the way Mark bobbed up and down upon his shaft.  
Then Mark began to hum and Nicky started to see stars. It all came to an end when Nicky felt Mark’s finger prodding his hole. The brunette had barely breached him when Nicky screamed his name and shot his load into Mark’s eager mouth.

Nicky’s arms gave out beneath him and he fell down onto the table. He was panting and his entire body was tingling in his post-orgasm haze. He opened his eyes and found Mark hovering above him, the brunette having climbed onto the table and on top of him. Nicky reached up, wrapped his arms around Mark and pulled the brunette down to him. He crushed their lips together in a strong kiss before nipping at the brunette’s lower lip.

“Guh” Nicky managed to say.  
“What?” Mark panted as he pulled away from Nicky’s kiss.  
“Na… I… Wow”  
“Are you okay?” Mark reached up and gently brushed his hand across Nicky’s brow.

Nicky didn’t reply. He simply pulled the brunette back down for another kiss. He then ran his hand down to Mark’s waist, suddenly very aware that Mark wasn’t naked. The brunette climbed off Nicky and the table. He then reached down and pulled Nicky up into his arms. The blonde didn’t miss a beat and wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist again.  
He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and kissed him. Mark somehow managed to carry Nicky into his bedroom and deposit him on the bed without breaking the kiss. They separated briefly so Mark could shimmy out of his pants. Then Nicky was there with his hand pressed to Mark’s boxer-clad hardness. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down Mark’s crotch, much like Mark had done to him earlier. Then he lowered his head and closed his mouth over him, boxers and all. Mark groaned and tossed his head back. Nicky grinned up at him before pulling back, pushing his boxers out of the way and taking Mark’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck Nicky” Mark groaned at the suddenness of Nicky’s actions.  
The blonde stopped his assault and stared up at Mark through his lashes. Mark stared down at him and the sight alone nearly made him come. The glint in Nicky’s eyes took his breath away.  
Nicky let Mark’s cock slide out of his mouth and he sat back on the bed, looking up at him with nervous excitement.

“Is… is that what you want to do?” Nicky asked him. His voice was low, almost husky.  
“What?” Mark replied, slightly confused.

Nicky slid back, parting his legs in an open invitation to the brunette.  
“I want you to” Nicky said, he never once broke eye contact with Mark.  
Mark’s eyes slid down the blonde’s body, taking in the sight of his open legs and his cock, and nervously licked his lips.  
That was all he needed to hear.  
Mark climbed onto the bed and up to Nicky, positioning himself between the blonde’s open legs and he wrapped his arms around him. They kissed for a long time while Mark rubbed his arousal against Nicky’s cock. It didn’t take long for Nicky Jr. to come out and play again. While Mark’s tongue teased Nicky’s, their hands were wrapped around each other’s cocks.

“Need to prepare you” Mark whispered in Nicky’s ear. The blonde nodded his head in agreement.  
“Can I ask… how long it’s been?” Mark asked as he continued to stroke Nicky’s cock.  
“Last night with a vibrator” Nicky replied without thinking. He kept his eyes closed to hide his embarrassment but to Mark’s credit, he didn’t laugh.  
“No, I meant… *with*someone”  
“Ten months, two weeks and three days”  
“You… You’ve been keeping track?”  
“What about you?” Nicky asked as his eyes snapped open.  
“Four months” Mark admitted.

The brunette slowly released Nicky and moved across the bed. As he rummaged about in the drawer for supplies he paused and thought about what Nicky had just said. At dinner the blonde had told him Shane had walked out eight months ago yet he hadn’t had sex for over ten months. No wonder Nicky seemed to enjoy that blowjob so much. Mark vowed then and there to make sure Nicky enjoyed what they were about to do as much as he had the blowjob.

He moved back over to Nicky and the blonde immediately lay down. Mark slowly ran his hands up and down Nicky’s legs, gently massaging his thighs and causing the blonde to thrust his hips. Nicky watched as Mark uncapped a bottle of lube and coated his finger. With nervous anticipation, Nicky parted his legs. He closed his eyes and waited for Mark’s finger to breach him.  
The brunette smiled as he pushed his finger inside Nicky’s tight passage. The blonde groaned and his cock twitched. Mark didn’t say anything as he added a second finger and Nicky moaned his name. The brunette slowly worked his digits in and out of the blonde’s ass, already imagining what it would feel like to have his cock inside.  
Nicky moaned and writhed and bucked as Mark worked him open. He whimpered when Mark’s fingers left his body. The blonde opened his eyes and watched as Mark tore open a condom packet and slid the rubber over his cock. As much as Nicky craved flesh on flesh, he knew they had to be safe. He smiled when he saw Mark looking at him.

Then Mark moved into position. He grabbed a pillow and slid it under the blonde, giving him better leverage. Nicky bent his legs and opened himself completely to Mark. The brunette moved in and positioned himself in the right spot. Their eyes met and Nicky nodded his head encouragingly.  
Mark slowly pushed the head into Nicky’s tight hole. He stared into Nicky’s eyes as the blonde winced with pain. He stopped and allowed Nicky time to adjust, while he waited he gently stroked Nicky’s thigh. Nicky nodded and Mark pushed in further.  
“Ohhhh” Mark groaned. Nicky was so tight and felt so good around his cock.  
He edged in further and further until he was buried to the hilt. Nicky was holding his breath so Mark continued to massage his thigh. The gesture made the blonde smile and he licked his lips.

“You’re so tight” Mark whispered. Nicky nodded his head in agreement.  
“You’re so… big” Nicky replied.  
“Am I hurting you?”  
“In a good way”

Mark raised Nicky’s leg and braced it upon his chest then he slowly began to thrust. On the third thrust, the tip of his cock brushed Nicky’s prostate and the blonde cried out in ecstasy… Shane had never been good at hitting his target but when he did it felt nice.  
Mark’s larger and thicker cock hit the right spot again and Nicky moaned. Sex, for Nicky, had never felt this good before. The brunette smiled and made sure the position was still right then he started to move harder and faster. With every thrust, he slammed into Nicky’s prostate and the blonde made a noise. Whether it was a moan, a groan, a whimper or a scream, Nicky made them all.  
Nicky lost track of time as Mark pounded him. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw stars and whenever he opened them, he saw the beauty of Mark. Nicky was beginning to scream incoherently and Mark was so, so thankful his room mate was out of town. He reached down and wrapped his arms around Nicky then claimed his lips. As Nicky whimpered, he thrust his tongue into Mark’s mouth and began to match his thrusts.

When Mark closed his hand over Nicky’s cock and started pumping him, the blonde lost all control.  
“Oh God” Nicky groaned. “I’m gonna…”  
Stream after stream of his seed shot from his cock and spluttered all over Mark’s chest and chin. The brunette continued to work him until he’d spent every last drop from Nicky’s cock. Mark continued to pound into the blonde, unable to remember the last time he’d had such mind-blowing sex.  
He looked down at Nicky and saw the way the blonde was gazing at him. Then Nicky spoke.  
“Come for me, Mark”  
And he did.

*

Mark returned to the bed with a damp cloth and cleaned himself and Nicky off. No matter what he did though, he simply couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

“That was amazing” Nicky stated.  
“I can’t remember the last time I had such…” Mark began  
“Mind-blowing sex” they finished in unison.

“Nicky?” Mark began.  
“Mmmmmm?” Nicky sounded sleepy.  
“Will you stay with me tonight?”  
“I… I should probably… I have work tomorrow”  
“It’s still bucketing down out there. You shouldn’t drive in this weather”

Nicky reluctantly climbed off the bed, Mark’s eyes followed his ass as he went. Then he pulled back the corner of the curtain. Mark was right. The rain was so bad that he couldn’t even see the street below. At that moment, the room went pitch black as the power went out.

“Mark?” Nicky called through the darkness.  
Mark leapt off the bed, used to making his way about in the dark, and wrapped his arms around Nicky’s naked body. He then led him back to bed and helped him to climb under the covers.  
“So… it looks like you’re staying after all” Mark stated.  
“I guess so” Nicky agreed. 

The brunette turned the light off so that it wouldn’t wake them if the power came back at some ungodly hour then he hurried to bed. He climbed in beside Nicky and reached out to find the blonde. Nicky slid into his arms and fit so perfectly that Mark felt it was meant to be.  
Through the darkness, Nicky turned and his lips sought Mark’s.

“Goodnight, Mark” Nicky whispered.  
“Goodnight Nicky” Mark replied.  
They lay together in the darkness, exchanging tender kisses and listening to the storm outside. Mark didn’t remember nodding off to sleep but when he awoke the following morning, his alarm clock was flashing the wrong time, thanks to the black out, and Nicky was long gone.

^^**^^**^^**^^

Nicky unlocked the front door of his apartment and was greeted by his cat. He wasn’t in the mood to be judged so he fed Shane and retreated to his room. The blonde stripped and jumped into the shower. He stayed under the water until it started to run cold and he reluctantly climbed out. He went into his room and slowly dressed for work.  
He moved about on auto pilot. He made coffee and breakfast but couldn’t remember drinking said coffee. And if someone asked him later what he had for breakfast, he wouldn’t be able to tell them.  
When he arrived at the office, he walked straight up to Connor and grabbed his arm.

“We need to talk” Nicky said. “Now”  
“Sure, Nicky” Connor replied. “What’s wrong?”

Nicky dragged his partner across the room and into the men’s room. He checked to make sure they were alone then he locked the door. The last thing he wanted was to be overheard.  
“Nicky? Is everything okay?” Connor asked.  
“You have to arrest me” Nicky replied.  
“What?”  
“You have to arrest me”  
“Ummm… No”  
“Connor”  
“Nicky, you’re not making any sense here… At all. What the fuck would I need to arrest you for?”  
“Prostitution”

Connor snorted.  
“I… I’m sorry. What?”  
“Yeah, prostitution” Nicky stated. “Well, not me exactly…”  
“Nicky, I know I told you to get out more but that’s not what I meant”  
“No, it’s not like that…”

Nicky buried his face in his hands and shook his head.  
“The reason I didn’t go out drinking with you lads was because I hired an escort” Nicky admitted. “It’s something I’ve been doing for a while now and… that’s not illegal, okay? I just, I’m not good at meeting people and I was tired of being alone all the time so I hired an escort and I enjoyed the company”  
“So you decided to up the ante?”  
“No! Last night, I hired an escort and we’d actually met, very briefly, before… Anyway, we really hit it off and we had a great time but one thing led to another and we got caught in a moment and I had sex with him”  
“Oh Nicky”  
“So now I’ve broken the law… I paid for sex!”  
“Nicky, I’m not going to arrest you”  
“You’re not?”  
“Come on, you and I both know prostitution isn’t illegal in Ireland”  
“It’s not? I… Are you sure?”  
“How long have you been a cop for?”

Connor reached out and placed his hand on Nicky’s shoulder.  
“Nicky, as your friend let me just say” he began. “It sounds to me like you have a guilty conscious more than anything else”  
“What?” Nicky asked.  
“I think you genuinely like this lad and you’re afraid that he only had sex with you because you paid him first”  
Nicky wasn’t sure what to say to that but he was afraid that there was some truth behind Connor’s words.  
“What am I supposed to do?” Nicky asked him.  
“You need to do what you think is right”

Connor hugged Nicky then unlocked the door.  
“What kind of advice is that?” Nicky called as Connor disappeared out the door.

*

Nicky was sat at his desk, thoughts of Mark swirling around his head, when someone walked up behind him and slapped him on the back. This snapped him out of his daydream and scared him half to death. He turned around to yell at whoever had attacked him but stopped when he saw the look on their face.

“Hey Max” Nicky greeted him.  
“I just heard” Max said, sympathetically. “How are you holding up?”  
Nicky’s head immediately began to spin. What exactly had he heard? What had Connor said?  
“Uh heard? Who told…?” Nicky stammered.  
“Told me? It’s all over the news” Max shot a confused look at Nicky.  
“News? What are you talking about?”  
“Front page and everything”

Max picked up a copy of the newspaper and Nicky saw his ex-boyfriend smiling back at him. The headline read “Truth & Lies: My decision to come out” Nicky snatched the paper from his friend and opened it. There on the second page was a large picture of Shane and a long article about his decision to finally tell everyone he is gay. The insert was of a very attractive man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The worst part was the quotes “meeting Spencer changed my life”, “never felt this way about anyone before” and “last week was our one year anniversary”  
That last line stung the most.

“Nicky?” Max asked. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m… yeah…” Nicky nodded his head. “Could you excuse me? Uh… if anyone asks, tell them…”  
“You’ve gone home sick”  
“Thank you”

Nicky took the paper with him.

^^**^^**^^**^^

The first thing Mark did was leap out of bed and hurry to the Kitchen. If Nicky’s clothes were still on the floor then perhaps he was just in the bathroom… No such luck. Mark trudged back to his bedroom and tried not to think of the amazing night he’d had when he looked at his bed. He went into the bathroom and showered and shaved for the day.  
Mark made a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. This did little to improve his mood as all he could think about was how Nicky had looked, naked and draped over the table. He was forced to relocate and sit in the living room. He was too depressed to even bother turning the television on so he sat in the silence and drank his bitter tasting coffee.

He returned to the Kitchen and placed his mug in the sink then he proceeded to pick up his clothes from the previous night. As he picked up his shirt the envelope of money fell to the floor. He stopped what he was doing and picked it up. Mark dropped his clothes in the hamper then returned to the living room. The brunette placed the still sealed envelope on the coffee table then simply stared at it.

“Well, now you’ve done it” Mark said to himself. “You’re officially a prostitute”  
He told himself that wasn’t true. The circumstances which had led to him crossing that line were completely different. He’d never once considered crossing that line before and he knew he’d never do it again. But everything about last night had been… different.  
He’d never been hired by someone he’d met before. He’d never given out his real name to a client or told them his real occupation. He’d never been tempted to take them to his place of employment or make out with them. He’d never, ever invited a client into his home.  
He’d never jerked off to an image of his dream man only to have said dream man hire him the following night.

As Mark stared at the envelope, he wasn’t sure what to do. He hated that he’d taken money for sex… that he’d allowed himself to be paid for what was possibly the best night of his life. A part of him wanted to return the money but he wasn’t sure how. Should he ring the agency? He had no idea how to get in touch with Nicky although being an inspector he should be pretty easy to track down.

The brunette got up and returned to the kitchen. He picked up his satchel and started towards the door. As he went past the living room, he went in and picked up the envelope then he slipped it into his bag before leaving the apartment. Mark went down to his car, slipped a cd into the player and started the ignition. He kept to the speed limit but still found himself running a little late. With no time to stop for breakfast, Mark went straight to class.  
He made it just in time as all his students were already there.  
The room seemed to be abuzz with some juicy gossip.

“Settle down” Mark instructed the class. “And open your books to the next sonnet”  
“Mr Feehily?”  
“Yes, Janine?”  
“Did you see the news this morning, sir?”  
“Uh, no I didn’t”

“Janine’s world has come to an end” another student called out.  
“Not just hers” someone shouted.  
“Class!”  
Mark clapped his hands to get them back on track.  
“As I was saying… Sonnet 116” Mark paused. They were about to study the very sonnet he’d read to Nicky.

“Maybe we should be studying someone else today?” Bryan shouted. “Maybe Walt Whitman?”  
“Shut it, Bryan” Janine shouted.

“Okay, I’ll bite” Mark turned to Kian. “What are they talking about?”  
“You really don’t know?” Kian replied. “It’s all over the news”  
“What is?”  
“You know Ireland’s favourite pop star, Shane Filan?”  
Mark felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of Nicky’s ex.  
“He just came out… He’s gay” Kian said.  
“He… He is?”  
“Front page of the paper and everything… Apparently he’s been seeing this lad for like a year and was sick of hiding him away”  
“Wow…”

Mark turned back to class. He saw the way they were whispering to each other. Some seemed disappointed to learn their favourite singer was gay, others seemed offended. He even heard one of them say ‘sick freak’ to the person next to him.  
He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out another book. He opened to a particular page and began to read aloud. The students all fell silent, listening as he read to them.

“NATIVE moments! when you come upon me—Ah you are here now!  
Give me now libidinous joys only!  
Give me the drench of my passions! Give me life coarse and rank!  
To-day, I go consort with nature’s darlings—to-night too;  
I am for those who believe in loose delights—I share the midnight orgies of young men;  
I dance with the dancers, and drink with the drinkers;  
The echoes ring with our indecent calls;  
I take for my love some prostitute—I pick out some low person for my dearest friend,  
He shall be lawless, rude, illiterate— he shall be one condemn’d by others for deeds done;  
I will play a part no longer—Why should I exile myself from my companions?  
O you shunn’d persons! I at least do not shun you,  
I come forthwith in your midst—I will be your poet,  
I will be more to you than to any of the rest”

Mark closed the book and looked up his students. Every single one of them was staring at him.  
“So… Who can tell me what Walt Whitman was trying to say in this poem?” Mark asked.  
“That orgies are fun” a lad in the back called out. Several students laughed.

“Well, he was known as someone who didn’t shy away from facts” Janine said. “He was very out there about a lot of things, mostly sex, and he was judged harshly because of it”  
“That’s correct” Mark said. “But what does this particular poem mean?”  
“He’s saying that everyone has these feelings and temptations and they’re nothing to be ashamed of”

Mark nodded and turned to another poem which he also read aloud then asked his students for their opinions. However, his mind kept going back to the last one… One line appeared to stay in his head.  
‘I take for my love some prostitute’  
No matter how he tried, that line just wouldn’t leave him alone. He was happy when the class ended and he was practically the first person out the door. He went straight to a newsstand and picked up a copy of the newspaper. Mark then moved into the courtyard and sat down to read. He absorbed the entire article and when he finished, all he could think about was Nicky and what effect this news would be having on him.

Nicky had stated that Shane had left him eight months ago and that they’d stopped having sex two months before that. According to Shane’s interview, he’d started seeing this ‘Spencer’ lad two months before that. He wondered if that meant Shane had been fucking Spencer behind Nicky’s back… Truthfully, he probably was and that infuriated Mark. How anyone could cheat on someone like Nicky, he couldn’t understand it.  
The longer he stared at the article, the more conflicted he felt. He was torn by his desire to slap Shane for being a dick and the need to run to Nicky and make sure he was okay… He was sure the blonde would be devastated by this news.

Mark climbed to his feet and trudged across the courtyard. He made his way to his car, climbed in and stopped. What am I doing? He asked himself. Mark’s phone began to ring and he hastened to answer it. It was the agency, asking if he were free to meet a client next week.  
“Uh” Mark hesitated. “You know… I’m actually busy… From now on… So I’m going to have to terminate my employment”  
“Are you sure? You’re one of my best”  
“I’m sorry but it’s just not working for me anymore”  
He ended the call, tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and started the engine. He drove a few miles down the road then came to a stop. Something caught his eye and he pulled his car off the road, parking it by the curb. He reached into his satchel and plucked the envelope out. Then he climbed out of the car and went inside the nearest building.

The office was sparse but neat. A young woman sat behind the counter. Mark walked up to her and she looked up, smiling at him.  
“Good afternoon” she greeted him. “Welcome to Barnardos, How may I help you?”  
“I wish to make a donation for the kids” Mark replied.  
He handed the envelope over to her. She opened it up and looked at the notes inside.  
“You want to donate all of this?” she asked.  
“Yes”  
“Sorry but most of our cash donations are usually only fifty or a hundred dollars”  
“If you don’t want it…”  
“No, thank you… Thank you so much… Do you need a receipt?”

Mark thought for a moment and was about to say no but she’d already started the paperwork. It only took a moment and he was on his way. With the money no longer in his possession and now going to a good cause, he was sure he’d start to feel better soon.  
By dinner, he still wasn’t feeling any happier. If anything, he was starting to feel worse. It didn’t help that nearly everything in his apartment now reminded him of Nicky. He knew he’d never be able to look at the kitchen table again without feeling aroused.

Mark was staring down at the floor when he saw something under the table. He got down on his knees and reached out to pick it up. It was a wallet. He checked his pocket and noted that his was where he always kept it. The brunette opened it up and staring back at him was Nicky’s driver’s licence. In his haste to leave he must have dropped it and not realized.  
He placed the wallet on the table and sat staring at it for a moment. If Mark was a religious man then he would have started to believe that a higher power was at work here. First the weather last night had lead to him inviting Nicky into his home then the blackout had intervened and kept Nicky in his bed all night. Now that Mark had lost any hope of seeing him again, he’d found Nicky’s wallet. He stared at the licence, committing Nicky’s address to mind.

About thirty seconds passed before he snatched the wallet up, grabbed his car keys and headed for the front door.

*

Nicky was curled up on the couch with a tub if ice cream in his lap and his painful-reminder cat curled up at his feet. Today, the presence of Shane-The-Cat seemed to bug Nicky even more and Shane-The-Cat seemed to be aware of it, meaning that he proceeded to follow Nicky everywhere in the apartment so that no matter where the blonde was or what he was doing, he could see the cat.  
He got his own back by lining the litter box with the article from today’s newspaper. Now he was on the couch, gorging himself on comfort food and watching an interview with Shane on MTV.

Although he was looking at Shane’s image, he was finding it difficult not to think about Mark. A part if him felt guilty for sneaking out on him so early but he’d left to avoid the awkward morning after conversation. Or so he told himself. In truth, he’d left because he had no idea what to say to Mark that didn’t include ‘thanks for the great sex’ or ‘enjoy the money’.  
His brain kept bringing him back to the fact that Shane had officially moved on with his life and Nicky was paying someone to have sex with him… No, that wasn’t true. He’d paid Mark to have dinner with him, that’s all. Mark had had sex with him for free… Hadn’t he?

He scooped another mouthful of ice cream into his mouth.  
It wasn’t even the paying for sex that bothered him, Nicky realized. It was that he didn’t know if he’d ever see Mark again. Sure, he knew where he lived but they hadn’t exactly said they’d keep in touch. He could call the agency and ask for Mark again but that would be borderline stalker… And he didn’t want to pay Mark to spend time with him.  
What if Mark had only fucked him for the money? Nicky wondered. He’d shelled out a lot of money to request an escort who matched Mark’s description. Mark himself knew how much money Nicky was paying him for the evening… Perhaps Mark had felt that Nicky had earned it after giving him so much money?

Nicky tried to push these thoughts aside. Everything about last night had been amazing, especially once he took the money out of the equation. Dinner had been excellent and Mark had been the perfect date. Sure, they’d talked about their ex’s which was usually a big no-no on a first date but they’d spoken honestly with each other… something else that was rare on a first date.  
The side trip to Mark’s work and the sonnet was just the icing on the cake. Nicky closed his eyes and envisioned Mark in his glasses, reading that beautiful sonnet to him. Their first kiss had been electrifying.  
And then the date had ended… that’s what he had to tell himself. That payment for the night ended there and Mark had fucked him because they’d both wanted it. Or he could just pretend the night had ended when he’d dropped Mark off at his apartment and Nicky had continued straight home.  
But no… He could never do that. He knew he’d never be able to forget the best sex of his life.

Nicky stared down at the empty ice cream container and contemplated getting up for more. There was a knock at the door and he immediately wanted to pretend he wasn’t home. The knocking continued so he reluctantly got up and put the container aside. He made his way to the front door and unlocked it.  
He’d expected to find his partner, Connor, on the doorstep so he was very surprised when he opened the door and found himself face to face with Mark.

“Mark?” Nicky exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”  
“I found this” Mark held up Nicky’s wallet. “Under the kitchen table”  
Mark offered it to the blonde. Nicky reached out and took it, their fingers touching as the wallet passed from Mark to Nicky.  
“Thank you” Nicky replied. “I uh I didn’t even notice it was missing”  
“I guess you had a lot on your mind today”  
“What?” Nicky panicked.

“I saw the newspaper’s” Mark confessed. “The whole Shane thing”  
“Oh” Nicky said.  
“How are you holding up?”  
“Would you like to come in for some coffee?”

Mark nodded his head. Nicky stepped aside and allowed Mark into his home. He closed and locked the door behind him then he led the way to the kitchen. Mark sat down at the table while Nicky put the kettle on. Neither one of them spoke as Nicky prepared two cups and waited for the water to come to a boil.

“I meant it” Mark said. “I really do want to know how you’re feeling”  
Nicky poured boiling water into the cups then turned and handed one to Mark.  
“Thanks” the brunette smiled as he took the cup from Nicky. “Seriously, this whole Shane thing must be hard for you”

“Come on, Mark” Nicky stated. “We both know you didn’t come here to talk about my ex”  
“No,” he agreed. “I came to return your wallet. I stayed to talk about your ex”  
Nicky shook his head in disbelief then, holding his coffee in his hand, he started to leave the room.  
“Fine… I came here to return your wallet but I stayed because you asked me to”  
The blonde paused in the doorway, keeping his back to Mark  
“You offered me coffee” Mark continued. “If that wasn’t an invitation to stay then I don’t know what is”  
Nicky didn’t turn around; he just continued forward and disappeared into the living room. Mark grabbed his drink and followed the blonde. 

Nicky had returned to his earlier spot on the couch, his mug clutched in his hands while he stared at the television. Mark wasn’t sure what to do so he stepped into the room but remained by the door, leaving against the doorframe. But he was now positioned directly in front of the television so whenever he looked up, all he could see was Nicky’s ex-boyfriend… the famous pop star.

“He’s been on TV all afternoon” Nicky said as he nodded towards the screen. “Music videos, interviews, live performances… All fucking afternoon it’s been Shane, Shane and more Shane”  
“So why are you watching it then?” Mark asked. His tone was kind and gentle, not at all judgemental.  
“Because he broke my heart” Nicky whispered. 

Mark knew pain when he heard it. He moved into the room and dropped onto the couch beside Nicky. He put his coffee down on the table and wrapped both arms around the blonde. Nicky didn’t stop to think; he just turned into the embrace and accepted the comfort Mark was offering. To his credit, Nicky’s didn’t shed a single tear.  
“It never once occurred to me that he was cheating on me” Nicky admitted. “Maybe I was just naïve or stupid or both but… I never thought he’d be looking elsewhere when he knew I’d do anything for him”  
Mark gently rubbed his hand down Nicky’s back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.  
“When he left me, I thought it was because he’d had enough and was tired of being with me… It sounds bad but I thought he left because he didn’t want to be tied down, that he wanted to play the field and sleep around”  
Mark didn’t say anything but he could understand where Nicky was coming from. The theory made sense and had he been in Nicky’s position, he probably would have come to the same conclusion.

Nicky slowly extracted himself from Mark’s embrace then took a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry” he said. “I shouldn’t be offloading all this on you… I shouldn’t even be this upset. Shane and I broke up months ago and I… I thought I’d moved on but…”  
“It’s hard to let go of your first love” Mark finished. He still remembered his first love and he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t still harbouring feelings for him.  
“Still… I shouldn’t be dumping my crap on you”  
“It’s okay… really… honestly I’d prefer that to…”  
“To what?” Nicky asked. He didn’t like the way Mark had just trailed off like that.  
“To talking about the elephant in the room”  
“Shane’s a cat, Mark”  
“I’m not talking about Shane, the cat or the human version”

Nicky slowly slid along the couch, moving away from Mark.  
“Oh” he said. “That”’  
“Yeah” Mark agreed. “That”  
He suddenly found that he couldn’t look at Nicky. But that meant that he didn’t know where else to look. Shane-The-Cat was sitting on the coffee table, staring at him and making him feel uncomfortable but if he didn’t stare at it then he would have to look at the television.  
Mark was surprised by the attention MTV was giving to Shane and his coming-out. He’d never seen such a fuss being made over a pop star, especially over something like this. Since he and Nicky seemed to have lapsed into silence, Mark could now hear the television. The song that was playing was the same one he’d heard when they’d gotten into Nicky’s car the previous night.

Mark reached out, picked up his coffee and slowly raised it to his lips. The warm liquid did little to soothe him. As he listened to the lyrics of the song, remembering how much he used to love it, he suddenly realized how much his life had changed in the past two days.  
Two days.  
That’s how long ago he’d met the blonde inspector. How long it had been since he’d been pulled over for speeding and let go with a warning.  
Two days.  
That’s how long ago his life had been turned upside down and left him feeling more confused than ever.  
Two days ago he’d had a well-paid second job and a strong sense of morals. Two days ago he’d never made out with one of his clients… or slept with them. Two days ago… he hadn’t been falling in love.

“So… Which elephant should we talk about first?” Nicky asked, breaking the silence. “The amazing sex we had or the fact that I basically paid you for it?”  
Mark turned, adjusting his position on the couch so he was now facing the blonde.  
“Nicky, I never should have taken that money” Mark began. “Hell, I never should have sat down at that table and had dinner with you… We crossed a line and I don’t know how to uncross it”  
“You could give the money back”  
“I can’t… I gave it to a charity”  
“You did?”

The brunette reached out and took Nicky’s hand in his.  
“Nicky, last night was… quite possibly one of the best nights of my life” Mark insisted. “And yeah, it started a little unorthodox but that doesn’t make what happened between us any less special. Two days ago, when you pulled me over and threatened me with a speeding ticket, my whole life changed. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since. The very sight of you in your uniform took my breath away and I couldn’t think of anything but you all night…”  
He gently stroked the back of Nicky’s hand.  
“When I walked into that restaurant last night and realized I was on a date with you, I thought I must have been dreaming… Well, first I thought you were going to arrest me, but once you insisted you weren’t… The right thing for me to do was leave but I couldn’t… I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get to know you… to spend time with you… It was wrong of me to take your money and that’s why I had to give it away…”  
“Mark” Nicky replied. “The only reason you were there was because I called the agency and gave them a description of you… I wanted them to send me someone who looked just like you… I never expected for you to actually turn up. You threw me off guard and I never recovered. When I’m out with a…” he lowered his voice. “An escort, I never tell them my real name or my real occupation. I never make myself vulnerable the way I did with you… And I’ve never gone home with one of them”

“And I can say the same thing” Mark said. “I’ve never taken a client to my classroom and I’ve never invited one into my home before… And I swear, I never will again... And not just because I quit the agency”  
“You quit?” Nicky asked.  
“I had to… I don’t want to get paid to go out with anyone ever again. I had one rule and I broke it by sleeping with you. I should have waited; I should have sent you on your way then called you the next day and asked you out on a real date…” 

Mark reached up and placed his hand upon Nicky’s cheek.  
“Nicky, I can’t change what’s already happened between us” he said as he stared into Nicky’s eyes. “We’ve known each other for two days and you’ve already managed to work your way into my head, my bed and even my heart…”  
Nicky opened his mouth to speak but Mark placed his finger to the blonde’s lips, silencing him.  
“Yes… My heart” Mark continued. “When I saw today’s paper and read about Shane’s ‘year long’ relationship, the first thing I thought of was you and you telling me that Shane had left you eight months ago… My first instinct was to find you and make sure you were okay… I knew this would be hard for you and all I wanted was to be there for you”  
“Mark-”  
“But I had no idea where you lived and then I found your wallet and here I am…” 

“Wow Mark” Nicky whispered. “I… I can’t believe you were so worried about me and that you’re not angry”  
“Why would I be angry?” Mark asked.  
“For sneaking out on you this morning… But when I woke up in your arms, I panicked. I… I felt guilty for what I’d done… paying you to go out with and sleep with me. I was ashamed and I thought you’d be angry or feel guilty for taking the money in exchange for the sex so I chose to leave. I didn’t want to have to face the facts so early in the morning”  
“What facts?”  
“The fact that being with you made me happier than I can ever remember being… When you touched me, it made me feel like we were the only two people in the world and nothing would ever come between us… Not to mention the way you seduced me with that sonnet”

“I seduced you?” Mark asked. “I very much disagree, Inspector”  
“Mr Feehily, the sonnet you chose to read… the seductive tone you used when you read it, not to mention the sexiness that radiates from you when you put those glasses on”  
“I seem to recall you were the one with your hand on your crotch”  
“Because you seduced me into submission”

Mark didn’t want to hear anymore. He slid his hand behind Nicky’s neck and pulled to blonde towards him, capturing his lips in a deep, luscious kiss. The effect was instant; the blonde fell silent and wrapped his own arms around Mark before lying back on the couch and pulling the brunette into his lap.  
“Why Mr Feehily” Nicky said when they parted for breath. “I do believe you’re trying to seduce me again”  
“Is it working?” Mark asked.  
“What do you think?”

Nicky grinned then reached down and took Mark’s hand. He guided the brunette’s hand down his body and placed it between his legs. Mark gave Nicky’s cock a gentle squeeze before slowly licking his lips. The blonde brought their lips together once more and gently thrust his hips into Mark’s hand.  
“Wait” Mark pulled back and looked down at Nicky. “You called the agency because you wanted a date with someone who looked like me?”  
“Yeah… I did” Nicky admitted.  
“Why?”  
“Because I couldn’t stop thinking about you… You know the only reason I let you off with a warning was because you mesmerized me with your beautiful eyes… I’ve never seen anything like them…”  
“So you were thinking about me that night too? When you rang the agency?”  
“Mark?” Nicky bucked his hips, wanting him to know how impatient he was growing. “Where exactly are you going with this?”  
The brunette unbuttoned Nicky’s pants and slid his hand inside.

“Last night” Mark continued. “When I asked you how long it had been since you… You said ‘last night, with a vibrator’…” he gave Nicky’s cock a gentle squeeze. “When you slid that vibrator inside, were you thinking of me?”  
“Yes” Nicky’s voice was barely louder than a whisper. His response sounded more like a moan than a word. “Yeah, I was…”  
Mark leaned down and kissed Nicky’s neck. He closed his eyes as Nicky continued talking.  
“I didn’t even prepare myself… I just took the vibrator and closed my eyes, pretending it was your hard cock and I shoved it deep inside my ass”  
It was Mark’s turn to moan as he pictured Nicky doing those things to himself.  
“Then I started touching myself, imagining my hand was really yours and I jerked off while fucking myself on the vibrator… all the while, pretending it was all you then I came, screaming your name the entire time”

“That sounds hot” Mark groaned as he pressed his lips to the base of Nicky’s neck.  
“It was” Nicky replied. “But no where near as hot as what you did to me last night”  
“And what I’m going to do to you tonight”  
“Is that a promise?”  
“It sure is…”

“But first I have to turn the damned TV off” Mark shouted as he pulled away from Nicky.  
His sudden outburst sent Shane-The-Cat leaping off the coffee table and out of the room. Mark picked up the remote and turned the television off.  
“I can’t focus with that prick talking in my ear” Mark said, referring to Shane whose image was now gone from the screen.  
“That is my ex-boyfriend you’re talking about” Nicky replied.  
“And he is a prick… Only an idiot would walk out on someone like you”

“Mark, I don’t want to talk about him anymore” Nicky said.  
“Neither do I” Mark agreed.  
“So neither one of us is going to say his name again for the rest of the night… Agreed?”  
“Agreed… on one condition”  
“And what would that be?”  
“That we go into your bedroom right now and you let me watch you do all the things you did to yourself while thinking of me the other night”

Nicky didn’t even need to think about it. He stood up, pulled the brunette to his feet and kissed him.  
“Oh Mark” Nicky whispered. “You can watch me do anything you want”  
“That’s good to know” Mark replied. “Because I’ve got some ideas…”  
“I might even let you spank me”  
“And I might let you bite me”

“Mark” Nicky groaned as he leapt into Mark’s arms. The brunette then lifted him off the ground. Nicky wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist and kissed him.  
As Mark carried the blonde through the small apartment and into the bedroom, Nicky whispered naughty things in his ear and Mark had to fight very hard to not drop him. Once they reached the safety of the bedroom, Mark deposited Nicky onto the bed and kicked Shane-The-Cat out of the room before closing the door on him.

Nicky pulled Mark down onto the bed then climbed into his lap, straddling the brunette’s thighs and grinding their hips together.  
“Thank you” Nicky whispered. “For coming here today and wanting to be with me”  
“Don’t thank me, Nicky… I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else”  
“Oh Mark… if you keep saying stuff like that to me, I may just fall in love with you”  
“I think I’ve already started falling for you, Nicky… the romantic, poetry teacher in me believes in love at first sight but the realist in me isn’t so sure”  
Nicky smiled and kissed Mark.  
“That’s okay, isn’t it?” Mark asked.  
“It’s perfect, Mark” Nicky replied. “You’re absolutely perfect”

Mark wrapped his arms around Nicky then pushed him down onto the bed, rolling on top of him and crushing their bodies together. As he plunged his tongue into the blonde’s mouth and Nicky whimpered into the kiss, Mark knew then and there that he was, in fact, head over heels in love. 

 

 

END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Jadam :)
> 
> Written: 15th January 2012


End file.
